Betty Boop Comic Strip (1934-1937)
Betty Boop Comic Strip ---- The Betty Boop comic strip was drawn by Bud Counihan and was assisted by Hal Seegar. The comics were distributed by King Features from 1934 which was the peek of Betty's popularity, until 1937. Characters *Betty Boop *Von Script *Aunt Tillie (Betty Boop's aunt) *Bubby Boop (Betty Boop's baby brother) *Fearless Fred (One of Betty's several boyfriends) *Quintet Kiddies (Betty Boop's adopted children) Helen Kane the Original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl bettyboopkane1.PNG bettyboopkane2.PNG bettyboopkane3.PNG bettyboopkane4.PNG In 1933 when Helen Kane had overheard that the Fleischer Studios were going to do a comic strip about Betty and were currently making negotiations, Helen contacted King Features beforehand and proposed a comic portraying her as the "Original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl". bettyboopkane5.PNG bettyboopkane6.PNG bettyboopkane8.jpg bettyboopkane9.PNG In the comic strip Helen Kane looked exactly like Betty Boop. The comic ran in Hearst papers from 1934 around the same time as Betty's comic was launched and followed Helen Kane trying to distinguish herself from Betty Boop. bettyboopkane10.PNG bettyboopkane12.PNG bettyboopkane11.PNG In one of her comics, Helen states that she is not an "Imitator" and is the original. The comic was drawn by artist Ving Fuller. Dynamite Comics Betty Boop Comic Strip In July Dynamite Comics (Dynamite® Betty Boop (2016-2017)) announced a new deal with the Fleischer Studios and King Features to publish new Betty Boop comics. In a press release, Nick Barrucci, CEO and Publisher of Dynamite Entertainment, says, "Betty Boop is timeless, like Superman, Marilyn Monroe, Mickey Mouse, or Louis Armstrong. She's a fixture of American culture, with such a wide appeal that her image can be found anywhere from a young child's wardrobe to the toughest biker's tattoos. Every generation over the past 85 years has embraced her charm and personality. Personally, I can recall her appearance in the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit as the defining moment in which I first fell in love with the character. We hope that Dynamite's upcoming line of original Betty Boop comic books and graphic novels will serve as the defining moment for a whole new generation of 'Boopers'. Betty Boop will be solicited in an upcoming edition of Diamond Comic Distributors' Previews catalog, and will also be available digitally through Comixology, Dynamite Digital, iVerse, and Dark Horse Digital. Betty Boop is the premiere title in Dynamite’s all ages line, so keep an eye out for more kid friendly titles from the publisher in the near future. Dynamite Comics: Betty Boop (Click to see for more information) Trivia *Betty Boop's comics were re-released in the 1980s, and was released by Titan Comics in 2015. Helen Kane the original Boop-Boop-a-Doop Girl comic strip is also featured. *Both Betty Boop & Helen Kane's comics displayed their lives in Broadway & show business. *During the 80s Betty was launched in a comic entitled "Betty Boop & Felix the Cat" which ran from 1984-1988, the comic showed Betty as a working woman and Felix as her pet cat, the comic was drawn by the Walter Brothers. Links *Betty Boop's Sunday Best (Amazon) *Betty Boop (Comics Kingdom) See Also *Betty Boop and Felix (1984-1988) ---- Category:Betty Boop Toys & Games & Products Category:Characters from comics Category:Comic Category:Comics Category:News Category:Newspapers